1. Field
The present disclosure relates to technology for increasing transmission speed of files.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Conventionally, a deduplication transmission scheme has been used for data reduction in file transmission. The deduplication transmission scheme refers to a scheme for reducing a portion duplicated in both of a transmission target file and a previously transmitted file and transmitting the resultant transmission target file when the previously transmitted file is retransmitted. However, in this deduplication transmission scheme, when the previously transmitted file or a file including a large portion duplicated from the previously transmitted file is retransmitted, only a great effect of improvement of transmission speed appears. In this deduplication transmission scheme, when a new file different from the previously transmitted file (or a file including a small duplicate portion) is transmitted, the effect of improvement of transmission speed hardly appears.